Going Under
by LaNaniuska
Summary: After a victory in Neverland, Regina and Hook find the time to relax and break down the boundaries that separated them.


So yeah it's me again, with another story and before you ask yourself if I will ever stop posting, I need to tell you that this is a one shot. It's a bit different than my other stories because this is basically just a way to make Regina and Hook be playful. It may not be in character for them but come on, these guys need a break and with the show leaning towards a Emma/Hook romance, I felt like I needed to make things my way for once. Anyway, the rating is M because of mature content and story wise let's just say that while in Neverland they rescued Henry, defeated Pan and the Lost Boys and now it's time for some loving… and relaxing! Enjoy ;)

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Regina murmured incredulously between clenched teeth as she caught a glimpse of the man standing in front of her stripping of his shirt and tossing it to the side.

No… she really couldn't believe it; but all the same her head turned fully towards him. Her chocolate brown eyes taking notice of the way the pale light casted by the full moon shinning from the sky above reflected against his back, making his skin appear smooth and inviting.

Was it really that smooth or were her eyes playing tricks on her? She could find out, if only she would extend her arm in his direction the pad of her fingers could run down his spine and she would know.

Not that she going to do such a thing, of course… but chewing lightly on her lips she wondered what would his reaction be if she touched him out of the blue. He would probably think that she lost her mind and for some reason that made her snort.

"Gods-" She said under her breath, looking down as her arms automatically folded against her chest protectively.

Apparently listening to her, the pirate turned around and grinned in amusement. "And why are you just standing there, love?"

Once he asked that, Regina lifted her chin to stare straight into his eyes and feeling as if she has been caught doing something wrong, she smiled half a smile.

"Are you certain no one will find this place? Last thing I need in this moment is for those Charming idiots to come walking by or worse, for Henry to just… walk in."

Hook just smiled, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving her face and with a shrug, he reached down for the buttons of his leather pants to make them come undone. "Are you going to chicken out now? Come on, Your Highness, this was your idea."

"Ha!" She exclaimed out loud. The sound felt strange even for her own ears and taking notice she started looking up into the dark skies just to deviate her attention elsewhere. "This was hardly my idea, Captain." But when she said that, her mind went back in memory lane so that she could recall how it came to be that she ended up in that situation…

"_No I don't believe you." He said casually before taking a sip of his apparently never ending rum and in response, Regina shrugg_ed.

"_Are you calling me a liar? She asked absentmindedly as the tip of her fingers ran circles over the loose sand._

"_Not at all. I just took you for the kind of woman that would have done it." He snorted as he said that, lowering his rum for a second to then lift it back to his mouth to drink. "I don't know."_

_Fixing her eyes on him, The Queen's lips broke into an unusual smile and for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend, she felt like running a hand through her hair. She did it, while pushing her upper teeth with the tip of her tongue._

"_And what kind of woman I'm a supposed to be?" She asked, wondering what he meant by that statement and at the same time trying to see what was so unbelievable about her never 'doing' that before._

_At her question, Hook's eyes bore deep into hers and he shrugged. He didn't respond though and instead offered her some of his liquor._

"_You know I don't do rum. And as for me never doing that… well what can I say; I was raised a proper lady. But now… I think I want to do it, you know… someday, maybe?" Arching an eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side and considered why she was telling Hook that._

_Now… she couldn't say that the conversation surged out of the fact that they were friends because they were not. Hell, if she would be asked what she thought about him she would blurt out that she didn't even like him and that she would rather see his head were his feet were. _

_But somehow, someway, the night found the two of them sitting next to each other and without giving it too much thought, they began talking._

_It felt strange, yes, after all Regina hadn't had someone to talk to in forever and the fact that she was doing it with Hook made it all feel even weirder. But what could she say? She blamed it all on the thrill of the moment; they had found Henry, Peter Pan has been defeated and everybody was just… happy. It was a contagious feeling and for a while they all sat amicably around the fire._

_At least until Snow got all depressed because her Prince couldn't leave Neverland; then Henry fell asleep, Emma and Neal started to become awkward, Tinker Bell sat in silence and Gold just disappeared and that left Regina and Hook to fend for themselves. _

_That's how and why they started talking about trivialities; all until they got the subject at hand._

"_How about you; have you done it?"_

"_Done what?" He asked, the low undertones of his voice bordering between amusement and flirtation._

_That right there made her frown as this one was another strange moment. She wasn't used to any of this, but at the same time her words and actions would flow out as if this was a daily occurrence to her._

"_Skinny dipping. Isn't that what we are talking about?" She asked, biting lightly on her lips. "Chaste, decent and modest skinny dipping."_

"_Aye, that's exactly what we are talking about; what else?" He replied but by the sly smile corrupting his lips, Regina could see that his mind was thinking some impure thoughts._

"_Hmmm." Regina mumbled._

_Running the tip of his tongue over his lips, Hook tilted his head to the side and leaned towards her. "You know what, I know a place where you can take skinny dipping off your bucket list…_

Closing her eyes and feeling a blush creeping up her face, Regina shook her head. No, definitely not her idea… at least not completely. Sure, in a conversation that for the life of her she couldn't remember how it started, she told him that she would like to go skinny dipping; but when she said that she hadn't been implying nor suggesting that she wanted to do it with him, or even in that cold night in Neverland.

"Well stay here if you want, I'm going in."

Opening her eyes, Regina noticed that Hook was starting to slide his pants down his legs so she covered her eyes with her hand and snorted. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

"Come on, love, I'm not going to bite so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Sliding her hand to her neck, the black-haired woman got a glimpse of a butt naked Killian Jones walking to the beach and she just had to bite hard on her lips.

Yeah, the image left her a bit flustered but at the same time, his words stirred something in her. It was probably what he was aiming to do, because there was no other way to make her do something than saying that she was afraid of it.

It was a trap and she should know better, but taking a deep breath, she just took of her blazer and her shirt and tossed them to the sand. As she did that, the Queen felt goose bumps forming all over her skin as the chilly breeze of the night caressed her all over. That right there made her shiver, but all the same she kicked off her boots, slid her pants down her legs and ended up by taking off her underwear as well.

She did it quickly, refusing to look towards Hook to check that he wasn't looking. If he was then he was, as there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well here I go." She mumbled to herself, tying her short hair in a messy bun and yeah, feeling very aware of the way her breast were on full display as she walked towards the shore so that she could get into the ocean.

In there the water was icy cold and she clenched her teeth, but by the time the water was reaching her upper thighs she sucked in a breath and submerged all the way to her shoulders.

"For Heaven's sake, this is cold." She complain, making way until she was at least three feet away from Hook, and as she spoke, a strained smile took over her features.

"Only someone with royal blood would complain about cold water, tsk."

Instead of responding to that remark, Regina closed her eyes and breathed into the moment. Cold and all, the feeling of the water touching her all over was exhilarating. She wouldn't know how to explain it, but the water felt alive and the sensation of it lapping against her skin felt good.

"This is nice." She said while blinking her eyes open to look at him.

"It is, and it won't feel so cold after a while; you'll see."

Yes, she could already feel warmer… or maybe it was still cold, but her body started to get used to it and she because of that she didn't feel like shattering her teeth anymore.

"By the way, congratulations." He said, using his hand to make a wave that reached her in a matter of nothing. "You have now officially skinny dipped."

"Indeed I have." She smiled, swirling around and loving the way the water moved with her. It was almost ticklish, as a liquid lover's caress making all her senses stand on edge. "Did you use to come here often, you know, back then?"

"Sometimes, but never did I have such lovely company. Or any company at all as I never felt like getting cozy with Mr. Smee."

Humming, Regina looked at him and pursed her lips. In the moonlight, his eyes looked darker than what they really were and for a while she felt as if hypnotized by them. They were almost the same deep color as the ocean and their depths wanted to pull her in.

"What, wasn't Smee lovely to you? How many years did you two spent here anyway, all alone?" Her voice, low and dripping with fake sweetness made Hook laugh out loud, the sound rich and raspy filling the air.

"Are you mocking a man's misfortune?"

"No… not at all." Her lips curved into a smile and she tried to recall how many times has she done that during the night, smile. It sure has been more than enough…

"Well good, because I suffered… a lot."

"And all with one hand, poor you." Now, now… what was she doing? Was she flirting with Hook? Shaking her head she used her palms to splash water to her face.

"You are mocking me."

"Sorry, dear."

After that, neither of them said a thing for a while. They just played pretend as if being there was the most natural thing in the world. At least Regina tried while Hook stared at her.

"So…" She started to say, thinking that the silence was starting to become awkward. In her mind his lack of words meant that his brain was in overdrive and she didn't know if she wanted to know what was he thinking.

But there was little she could do about that so clearing her throat and deviating her eyes to the sky, she sighed. "The moon looks gorgeous tonight."

Hook looked up as well, but only for a brief moment. Then he was back at looking at her. "Come on, I have a naked Queen right in front of me so you can't really expect me to be looking up to the moon." His tone, even though coming out as relaxed and laid back made Regina blush and feel self-conscious about her nakedness.

And no, it wasn't because she was shy, but it has been so long since she has been naked with a man and well… she couldn't help it.

"Don't be a panderer, Captain." She said in a tone that didn't come out as harsh as she has intended to come.

Chuckling, Hook plunged underwater and after a while he emerged deeper into the ocean. He came out with a smile and dripping all over. He looked younger like that, with his hair plastered against his head and his lips curved in a smile; it made Regina notice that there was a certain boyish charm on him that looked kind of appealing.

"Can you swim?"

Pursing her lips and forcing her features to look bored, she shrugged. "No, I can't say that I do."

"You don't know how to swim?" He asked, half amused, half incredulous. Then he laughed.

Regina felt offended at that and holding her head up high she arched an eyebrow proudly. "I didn't live near the sea. And my mother always said it was improper for me to go swimming at the lake like all the others kids did." Then she became The Queen and swimming lessons were not her priority and after that came Storybrooke and the cold waters of the coast there never seemed inviting or warm so she never got there. So no, she never had the chance or the desire to learn how to swim.

Running his hand down his face, Hook puffed out a breath. "Alright, I'll show you how to do it."

A laugh escaped her and then her face turned stern. "Um no."

"Chicken wuss." He said, splashing water her way.

Gasping, she blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"You are afraid, thus the nickname, chicken wuss. Who would have thought?"

"I am not, afraid." She said, putting emphasis on the words no. "I just don't feel comfortable."

"You can start by doing it underwater, it's really not that difficult. But if you are afraid then alright." After saying that, he faked a sneeze and mumbled the world wuss.

Opening her mouth and then clasping it shut, Regina lifted a finger and pointed it at him. Then, she took a deep breath and dove underneath the water. Down below the surface, she used her hands and legs as she has seen people do in movies do and to her delight, she moved swiftly. True, maybe she didn't move a great distance but at least it was something.

It was only when her lungs felt the need to breathe that she emerged.

Breathing into the cold night and kicking her legs wildly to keep afloat, the former Mayor of Storybrooke went to wipe the water off her eyes, but before she could do it, she felt something grabbing her and she jumped startled.

A gasp escaped pass her lips and her eyes opened immediately, images of Ursula, sirens and even sharks coming to cloud her mind.

But it wasn't any of those, it was Hook and apparently, he thought that it was a good idea to grab her to prevent her from sinking.

"Calm down, it's only me." He said softly, holding her up by her hips but at a distance from him.

"You startled me." She said, her eyes still wide open and her heart beating furiously against her ribcage.

"Sorry." He said with a smile, but to her he looked anything but apologetic.

"No you are not." She replied, in a way glad that he was holding her because truth was that she couldn't reach the bottom with her feet; but at the same time she couldn't help thinking that little as it was, this touch of his could turn to be dangerous.

"You are right, love, I am not."

Suddenly, Regina realized that she was a hell of lot closer to him so she swirled around to get away from him.

Her intention had been moving underneath the water as she did a moment ago so that she could get to a place where her feet could tough some ground, but before she could go too far, Hook grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

With that maneuver, she somehow ended up pressed against him, his arm around her waist and her legs straddling one of his thighs.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Because the position was more than compromising and she didn't know what to make of it.

Tilting her head to the side, she watched as his eyes sucked her in and waited for a reply.

"Well you don't know how to swim and I just didn't want you drowning over here. Imagine the tragedy; so, as the gentleman that I am I couldn't let that happen." His voice was both dark and amused and Regina thought that yes, this was getting too close to dangerous…

"Oh so you just want to keep me safe? And here I was thinking that you just wanted that sneaky hand of yours around me."

"Me? As if I would ever do that. I just want to protect the Queen. Can't blame a man for that." But as he said that, his fingertips traced a path up her leg, towards her thigh and then straight to her waist. After that he went a bit further, stopping at her ribcage and then lowering back to her hip.

Humming, Regina closed her eyes and then she breathed in. The feeling of his fingers on her was exhilarating and adding to that the way his skin felt against hers was enough to make her get lost into the moment.

It has been a while for her… the last person to touch her so intimately has been Graham and well, when the Huntsman touched her it always felt more methodical than anything. Hook's touch was different and it provoked a whole new distinct sensation. It felt amazing, and even in the low temperatures, she could feel her groin burn into his strong thigh.

How did she end like that and with Hook of all people?

Opening her eyes and placing her hands on his shoulders, Regina bit on her lips. With the way he was holding her, she was flushed against him, the hard peaks of her nipples grazing against his skin and wanting to feel more, she pressed harder into him, the friction making her gasp low in her throat.

It was crazy, almost as if she got drunk in sensation and in this state she felt like doing things she would never do in any other occasion, like being playful and why not, maybe a little bold.

"You know, this should be a crime." She breathed out, moving her eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. "Poking your Queen like that with your… thing."

And he was indeed pocking her, she could feel his manhood pressing against her hip insistently. It felt as hot iron draped in velvet and the promise of it made her smirk.

"Then I would have to beg for mercy. I know that you would find it in your heart to forgive me; I mean after all this is your entire fault."

"It is my fault that you have no control?"

"Aye," The Captain said at once. "Your Majesty, you are a widow yourself and far away from innocent so it shouldn't come as a surprise that when a mere mortal man like me sees and then feels a Goddess like you naked, a reaction is a given."

Regina laughed at that, the sound echoing all around. "My, my, you are a smooth talker, aren't you? Is that supposed to work with me like it does with other women?"

Hook lowered his eyes and smiled. "You know, I like you a hell of a lot better like this."

"Naked?"

"Well aye, I like that too, but I mean without that scowl, carefree… loosened up. To tell you the truth I didn't think you had it in you."

Shrugging, Regina thought about it. She hadn't even realized she still had it in her to be that way, but after all she has been through she was just happy that Henry was safe and that Neverland was going to be just a memory very soon and well, she just felt relaxed and laid back. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Captain."

"Really, and is that a challenge for me to find out?"

"Take it as you want to." She replied and as her fingers moved down to the back of his neck, he grabbed her waist, pushed her away from him for a second and then he accommodated her legs around him.

What were they doing? The question was at the tip of her tongue… but for all it was worth it, she couldn't say the words out loud.

With his hardness now pressing against her core, Regina looked up to him. He was a push away from entering her and for some reason that made her feel like laughing.

The whole thing was just surreal.

This was Hook, Hook! And she was naked and clinging to him in a beach in Neverland, her lower lips opening up to welcoming him into her folds.

"Take this off." He said, reaching for the top of her head and making the bun she has made earlier on come undone.

With her hair falling lose over her bare shoulders, Regina quirked her lips and then she just allowed him to mess her dark locks playfully.

She hadn't wanted to get her hair wet, but did that matter now?

"Still thinking about having me arrested?"

"Maybe." With that said, Regina threw her head back so that the water could touch her hair and then she closed her eyes.

With her head and back floating against the surface of the ocean but with Hook still holding her to him, she opened her eyes to look up to the sky.

The full moon was watching them, she watched solemnly as Hook ran his hand over her flat stomach and then up to cup her breast and when he smoothed one of her nipples with the ball of his fingers, she watched too.

"Then I guess I'll have to commit the whole crime and then pay for it." He said simply, the combination of his raspy voice and the cool breeze making her shiver.

"Is that so, pirate?" She replied and opened her arms into the night.

Hook snickered, his erection was still pressed against her; she could feel it alright, and she knew that if he pulled her to him with enough force, he would end up impaled into her all the way in.

She wanted him to do it, but at the same time it felt wrong that she was willing to give herself to him and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Moved by an impulse, she went back to his arms and burying her fingers into his hair, she kissed him.

His response was immediate, as soon as her lips brushed against his he placed a hand to her behind and parted a way into the cave of her mouth with his tongue.

It was surreal… the whole thing was and rotating her hips so that his erection could slide against her swollen folds, she moaned into his mouth. She moved against him again, making the head of his sex almost break into her and then pulling away.

"Shit, Regina…" He mumbled against her lips, but she shut him up by kissing his harder.

That way, the two of them kissed long and deep, their tongues dueling slowly against each other and exploring at will until Regina was sure that his taste was going to be forever in her mouth. But then, as she savored the moment, he pulled away to nibble on her collar bone.

"This is kind of getting out of hand." She said out of breath, her eyes closed and her sex swollen with need.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and when she shook her head no, he snorted. "Alright."

Underneath the water he felt incredibly hot and hard against her and she wouldn't be able to pull away. "Just know that you can't tell anyone."

At her words, Hook couldn't take it any longer so he grabbed her hips still so that he could slowly thrust into her. The torturous entrance made her moan and pretty much as she did with him a few minutes ago, he pressed his mouth to back to hers so that they could continue kissing.

Her inner walls stretched for him, accepting all her had to give and it kind of surprised her that he wasn't slamming hard and fast into her as she assumed a pirate would do. No, he was taking his time and the friction of him slowly sliding back and forth started to make her feel wanton and she didn't think she could take it much longer.

Gasping, she yanked her lips from his and pressed her face to his neck. "Hook." She moaned and closed her eyes while wrapping her legs around him to make him go deeper.

"Don't move…" He said and laughed a little. "I'm afraid that if you do I will not last long."

Raising her face so that she could look at him, she ran her tongue over her lips. "See, you have no control."

"Well it has been a while since I've been with a woman, love, you know; but give me a minute and I'll be the one making you lose control."

Regina could feel him throbbing inside of her and smiling a devious smile, she shrugged. "We'll see about that."

Hook swallowed on dry and smiled. "You really feel good, tight and warm… just like I imagined you would feel." His voice came out in a puff and after he said that, his hand grabbed as much flesh from her behind as he could and his mouth reached down so that he could capture a nipple between his teeth.

"You imagined us this way?" She whispered, her stomach tying in a knot as he began to move, slowly at first and then picking up a pace that made her desire increase faster and faster.

Sucking on a nipple and then running his tongue over it, Hook sunk into her as deep as he would go. "Aye,"

Her legs pressed him closer and she felt him pulse into her. The whole thing was amazing… it made her feel delirious.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

At her words, Hook pulled away and then he thrust hard into her, making her gasp and open her eyes wide.

"How about that, did it felt real enough."

Her eyes were dark and wild and her heart was beating frantically into her chest, but all she could focus on was in the way his eyes dug deep into hers. "I'm not sure, do it again and I'll let you know."

He did it, again and again and that way, lost into the moment and under a watchful moon, they kissed, touched and explored, setting up a rhythm that suited them both until they finally came undone in a chorus of moans, soft groans and whispered words. One followed the other, the water of the ocean lapping against their union.

It wasn't until the heat of the moment started to cool off and until both their breathing came back to normal that Regina opened her eyes and smiled. He was still inside of her, they were still one in union and somehow that made her feel content,

"Well that's another thing I hadn't done before, sex at the ocean.

Holding her close, Hook pressed his chin over the top of her head. "And what else haven't you done?"

Snickering, Regina kissed his collarbone and down below his throat. She liked being like that and even though he already slipped out of her, she wanted to keep him close. "I've never done it in a boat."

As she said that, Hook grabbed her chin and kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers and then ending a kiss with a soft peck.

It was a tender gesture that she wouldn't have imagined coming out of him so she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Well look at that, aren't you lucky today because, love, I happen to have a boat."

Pursing her lips and looking into his eyes, Regina smiled knowingly. "Oh I know… I know."

~FIN~


End file.
